The Campfire
by AnonChan1
Summary: Castor was just glad that he finally had who completely agreed with his idea for a monthly event.


_**Title:**_ Campfire

_**Rating:**_ K+

_**Fandom:**_ 07-Ghost

_**Characters:**_ Teito Klein, Frau, Castor

_**Story Type:**_ One-Shot/Drabble

_**Word Count:**_ 657

_**Warnings:**_ First Story, Possible OOC Characters, Cursing

_**Summary:**_ Castor was just glad that he _finally_ had who completely agreed with his idea for a monthly event.

Castor felt a victorious smile tug at his lips.

"Well, that should be the last of them, right, Castor-san?"

"Yes, that should be all, Teito. Thank you for helping."

"Oh, believe me, I was glad to. Damn pervert shouldn't leave his… Things… Anywhere he pleases!" The small brunet beside him said.

Teito Klein was an apprentice bishop who appreciated his friend's habits about as much as Castor himself did, which meant that they _both_ hated them with a passion. The delinquent never learned his lesson, however, so they constantly had to deal with his (at times, astounding) idiocy.

"Hopefully, this will at least teach him to keep them in his room," the russet-haired male sighed, "but I doubt we'll be that lucky."

"You're probably right, but we can always hope, right?" The younger asked. "And if this doesn't teach him a lesson… Well, getting a little physical's never hurt."

Castor smirked. "I don't suppose it has…"

The look on Teito's face matched his own, and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for having trained such an excellent min- Accomplice. "Well, it's getting late. I'll leave some of my dolls on watch here and get the rest of the supplies. Did you want to get the children?"

"I don't see why not."

And so, they set off.

Frau hurried back through the church gates just as they were closing, grinning.

He blinked when he realized that there was almost no one around.

"Oh, are you looking for the campfire?" The blond snapped his head around.

"The campfire? The hell are you talking about?"

The nun he was talking to gave him an annoyed look for his language, but he ignored it (it wasn't like he actually gave a shit), instead focusing on the fact that there was a campfire going on and _no one told him. _

"Yes, Castor-san and Teito-kun organized it. Didn't you know?"

Frau blinked. He was getting a bad feeling about this "campfire"…

"Where is it?"

Laughter could be heard, and the smell of something burning was thick in the air. People were running around everywhere, and kids were happily roasting marshmallows and making s'mores.

Frau's jaw dropped.

'_There is no way in hell that this is a normal campfire…'_

The "campfire" was incredible- It had to be at least two times his size, and more than twenty kids were seated around it, their care-takers talking and keeping an eye on them.

'_Where the hell did they get so much fuel?'_

He immediately began to look around for the apparent organizers of this event. He just knew that he wasn't going to like what they would tell him when he did find them, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Hey, perverted bishop! We're over here!"

Frau followed the voice doggedly, and finally can across his rival and the boy he was certain the four-eyes was training into a mini-Castor.

"Alright… What did you two do?"

They just grinned at him before turning back to the fire. Frau growled, then decided to try something else.

"Where the hell did you get that much fuel?"

Teito hummed softly, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question, brat."

The diminutive figure glared at him. "I'm not a brat, damnnit!"

They momentarily forgot the conversation, and engaged in a heated staring contest.

Castor felt a bead of sweat slide down his forehead. "If you two are done?"

They broke the staring, though the annoyance was still there.

"Well, Frau to answer your question… Have you tried checking your room?"

The blond frowned. Why would he need to check his room? The only think they could use there was his…

Frau's eyes widened.

'_No. Fucking. Way. They wouldn't…'_

He ran to his room as fast as possible.

Five minutes later, a yell of "GOD DAMNNIT!" told them that Frau had figured out their fuel source.


End file.
